Hallowen en la orden oscura
by Makie Karin
Summary: Ya sabemos lo que es hallowen, sabemos que cada uno se disfraza, pero no todos disfrutan esta festividad, es mas, algunos la odia y no les agrada. Ya veremos que pasa cuando a un exorcista le intentan hacer disfrazar y este mismo cuenta un cuento de terror, muajajajaja.


Desclamier: Todos los persones no son míos, solo los estoy pidiendo prestado, para hacer esta historia. Son de Hoshino Katsura

Bueno, bueno, esto es para ¡Hallowen!, pero esto es el comienzo para algo que me gusta llamar "semana de aniversario", sip, este 5 de Noviembre es mi aniversario de un año de hacer mis historias, entonces hoy es el primer día, voy a intentar poner una historia por día. Esta es la primera espero que les guste.

* * *

><p>Hallowen el la orden Oscura<p>

* * *

><p>Esto era estúpido, no, ni eso, era el colmo de la estupidez reunida en un solo lugar. Vaya, hombres de 30 años o mas disfrazados de unas incompetentes momias –que miedo, hombres con papel higiénico por todo su cuerpo– las demás personas menores a esa edad se disfrazaron como les pegaba la gana, podría aceptarlo de Timothy, solo de él, ya que aun era un mocoso, pero Allen, ni de coña, ese imbécil Moyashi no maduro nada, seguía disfrazándose como un niño. A Lavi lo aceptaba, si bien era de su edad, ese pelirrojo tenia la mente de un niño pequeño, sabia que él sufría alguien caso muy grande de retraso mental. Le parecía absurdo ver como los generales estaban disfrazados, aun peor fue su reacción al ver a Bookman como momia.<p>

Estaba del peor humor posible, claro, si vuelves de una misión molido por que esta era muy difícil, lo único que quieres es ir a dormir, la cuestión era que volvió a las 12PM. y el dormía temprano, la otra cosa muy molesta fue que le hicieron despertar a las 4AM., –si, solo durmió como 4 horas– era obvio que él no estaría de buen humor, tomando en cuenta de que el japonés nunca estaba de humor, imagínense como estaba.

Al salir de su cuarto, tenia el aura del demonio mismo, estaba enojado y con sueño, para colmo no podía dormir, era demasiado desafortunado aquel que se encontraba con él.

Camino rápido por los pasillos de la orden, botando a todo ser que se encontraba cerca o frente a él, no quería encontrarse con nadie. Tenia el beneficio que los buscadores le tenían medo, ellos no se acercarían a él, estaba seguro de eso, además que estaba de suerte de no encontrarse con ese trío. Así que, estuvo relativamente en paz, aunque aun así, se enojaba al ver a toda esa gente idiota disfrazada como niños. Joder que aquí no había ningún niño, solo Timothy y Lavi, también Allen, pero después de esos, ninguno, bueno Lenalee era también joven….

Una ves que salió de la cafetería, a pocos centímetros de la puerta, su supuesta suerte acabo, ya que se encontró con el trío ese. Joder, justo ahora. Sabia –y muy bien– que si se encontraba con ese trío no podría deshacerse de ellos como lo hacia con la demás gente, sobre todo esos dos. Y no, no era porque uno de ellos era la hermana menor del loco mas grande que conoció en su vida, no, era porque no le podía ni quería gritarle, insultarle y aun menos amenazarle, con el pasar de los tiempos, Kanda llego a apreciar a la china, se podía decir que era amor fraternal. El otro, no, no le agradaba como la chica, tampoco se puede decir que le viera como a un amigo, –y si lo considerara, nunca lo diría, porque es él– es mas le desesperaba esa voz chillona suya, sus bobas sonrisas, lo inmaduro que era considerando que era de su edad, solo que sabia que si e encontraba con él, seria difícil, muy, pero muy difícil de sacárselo de encima, con lo chinchoso que es. El tercero, no había mucho problema, máximo seria un pelea, aun así no lo quería ver, ya que, simplemente verlo hacia que su día empeoro, no puede decir el porque, pero eso pasa, siempre pasa eso.

Los tres reunidos era la peor mierda existente en ese momento. Tuvo un poco de suerte de que el albino y la china estuvieran hablando con el pelirrojo, haciendo así que no notaran su presencia, no pudo decir lo mismo de Lavi, al cual, cuando lo vio, se impresiono un poco, pensaba que iba a estar disfrazado de cualquier mierda que su pobre mente podría darle, pero no, estaba con su habitual vestimenta.

El ojo verde el pelirrojo se desvió de las dos personas que estaban frente de él, hacia el muchacho un poco mas lejos. La sonrisa –fingidamente– nerviosa se trasformo en una sonrisa divertida. Levanto la mano y comenzó a sacudirla mientras decía:

-Hola Yuu.

A la mierda, si, para su humor era prefecto que le dijeron por su nombre tabú, que mas, enciérrenle con Allen para que su día sea hermoso, oh, por favor no, no hagan eso, si no va a haber un asesinato y ahí sí mejoraría su día. Si no fuera porque no quería encontrarse con el trío, sino fuera porque le dolía la cabeza y quería descansar, además que ahí estaba Lenalee y ella detendría cualquier acto violento de parte de él, lo hubiera golpeado, de verdad, muy fuerte para dejarlo en coma por una semana. Se quedo un rato parado, mientras discutía mentalmente sobre ir a golpearlo o no. Al final, tuvo que irse, había mas males en quedarse que irse sin decir nada, lo dejo pasar, por ahora.

Lavi hizo una mueca con los labios demostrando así el disgusto que sentía al no poder dejar de lado el tema sobre que el no estaba disfrazado.

-Oigan, dejando de lado que no les gusto mi disfraz, que tal si hacemos algo mas interesante –propuso, ya no quería seguir escuchando las quejas de que no se puso disfraz, joder que no era un niño.

-Lavi, no es que no nos guste tu disfraz, sino que no estas usando un disfraz –hablo Lenalee.

-Ya les dije que me disfrace de pirata, pero si no lo entienden, eso es su problema.

-Lavi nadie te ve como un pirata –dijo Allen.

-Aja, Allen, aja, digamos, y a ti nadie te ve como un Moyashi, –el chico puso mala cara, pero antes de que pudiera contestar el otro continuo: – bueno, cambiando de tema, no les parece hacer algo mucho mas interesante.

-Ok –aceptaron ambos– pero te debes disfrazar –aclaro Lenalee.

-Ok…–pareció molesto, en verdad que lo estaba.

…..

Llego a su cuarto sin algún inconveniente, aunque se podría decir que le fue extraño de que el trío no le llamara, o siguiera o algo por el estilo. Tal ves el día no le odiaba tanto, si, tal ves. Eso parecía después de unos muy bonitos minutos, en los cuales el se echó en la cama para intentar recuperar el sueño perdido. Cuando casi estuvo en los brazos de Morfeo alguien toco su puerta. Pensó de que se estaba confundiendo ya que nadie tocaba su puerta, pero el hecho fue mas evidente cuando volvieron a tocar la puerta mucho mas fuerte que antes. Se enojo y paró de la cama, enojado y abrió la puerta, aunque ya tenia la idea de quien podría ser el que tocaba la puerta.

Cuando la abrió pensaba que vería a un imbécil con una repugnante sonrisa en su cara, no fue así.

Era raro, en primer lugar el hombre estaba temblando, no podía imaginar que él haya tocado la puerta tan fuerte, segundo, ese tipo nunca tuvo el valor para hablarle sin titubear un poco, oh bueno, si él estaba como en forma de pelear la cosa cambiaba, pero después nunca, aun menos tocaría su puerta. Igualmente le hablo como una amenaza:

-¿Por qué mierda tocas mi puerta? –el temblor del hombre pareció aumentar por momentos.

-Em…,bueno, yo quería pre-preguntar que….

La paciencia del japonés es poca, demasiado poca, y si alguien no puede hablar bien, él no va a esperar que mágicamente hablara con normalidad. En situaciones normales hubiera cerrado la puerta y lo hubiera mandado a la mierda, no paso eso, solo por el hecho que estaba demasiado enojado para dejar ir que ese tipo, pero demasiado cansado para golpearlo.

-Habla de una puta ves vampiro de mierda, que es mucho mayor que yo y sigue disfrazándose como un niño –lo hablo cortante y atemorizante. Ya que Krory estaba disfrazado de zombie, vaya que idiotez.

En la mente de Krory pensaba el porque se había dejado convencer con el pelirrojo de hacer tal acto, ahora que lo pensaba bien, todo esto era técnicamente suicidio. El hombre tembló mas y no pudo responder o siquiera irse de lugar.

¿Qué quería lograr el imbécil?, se quedo ahí parado como un retrasado mental, si solo vino a joderle mas el día, lo logro, de verdad. Apretó los puños.

-¿Ahora que mierda te pasa?, ¿Se te olvido hablar?, no me sorprendería con lo imbécil que eres. Ahora quiere que te vayas y jamás, de los jamases vuelvas a tocar mi puerta, siquiera la veas, o sino vas a ver las consecuencias ¿comprendes imbécil?

El hombre sacudió la cabeza inmediatamente sin poder aun hablar. De inmediato el japonés cerro la puerta en la cara del hombre. Por las palabras tan frías y aterradoras del chico, cuando cerraron la puerta, Krory, no pudo evitar que salieran algunas lagrimas de sus ojos.

-Uhh –exclamo Lavi– Yuu esta de malas –vio a la chica– Tu turno Miranda.

-Lavi,¿ estas seguro de que esto es una buena idea?

-Claro Allen, vaya desconfianza –susurro lo ultimo– ahora Miranda anda.

-Yo…no sé si pueda….em…

-Vamos, tú puedes, me vas a ser muy útil.

-¿De verdad?

-Sip, ahora ¡ve! –animo.

-Lavi, ya hizo llorar a Krory que tal si hace llorar a….

-Shh, Allen, Miranda esta intentando convencer a Yuu.

-El albino puso mala cara, pero solo se quedo viendo la escena.

En realidad no esperaba que otra persona tocara su puerta, no creía que otro imbécil o el mismo la tocara, por eso lentamente se fue hacia su cama. Tocaron la puerta. Esta ves lo que tocaron la puerta era algo tan delicado que apenas se pudo escuchar, pero un segundo mas tarde la volvieron a tocar con mucha fuerza. ¿Acaso seria el mismo imbécil? Se levanto de la cama. A la miera con ese día.

-¿Acaso no entiendes? –hablo pensando ver al vampiro eso, callo al ver a otra persona.

-Lo siento por molestar Kanda-san –se disculpo la alemana.

-¿Qué quieres? –dijo cortante.

-Bueno, he notado que usted no esta disfrazado, así que vine a preguntar por…

-Deja de meterte donde no te llaman, en ves de estarte ocupando en esas cosas, intenta andar sin tropezar alguna ves –después de decir aquello cerró la puerta en la cara de la chica.

Después de haber sido gritada tan feo por el azabache y estropear el plan del pelirrojo, la mujer lloró, era tan inútil que siquiera pudo hablar a alguien. Entonces de sus labios temblorosos salió un disculpa tampoco para ella como para Lavi y Allen, aunque también se pude tomar como para el azabache.

-Lo siento… yo….no pude, lo siento, soy una inútil –y se fue del lugar sin decir otra cosa.

Allen que observaba aquella escena se enojo, por favor, ese maldito de Kanda había hecho llorar a dos de sus amigos, no podía solo quedarse a ver como lo seguía haciendo, entonces alejo la mano de Lavi, puesta en frente del albino para que este mismo no fuera a interrumpir la diversión secreta del pelirrojo. Entonces camino con pasos rápidos y furiosos hacia la puerta de japonés.

Se dio cuenta de un hecho muy importante, primero, Yuu no estaba golpeando a nadie, segundo esos insultos tan hirientes le recordaba a algo, pero hasta ahora no sabia de donde…ah, claro, sus clases. En un momento Yuu intento matar a Lavi, bueno eso es cosa de todos los días, pero aquella ves fue diferente ya que Yuu no se calmaba, entonces apareció la simple frase de "¿Sabias que las palabras hieren mas a la gente que los golpes?", eso lo utilizo para salvar su vida y Kanda pareció que le intereso aquello, entonces acabo siendo profesor. Ahora mismo, todas esas palabras le recordaban a sus clases, oh Dios, pobres de ellos.

Al cerrar la puerta tuvo el presentimiento de que alguien mas tocaría, y en efecto, alguien volvió a tocar la puerta, ahora tocaban con mucha fuerza, mientras gritaban:

-Bakanda, bastardo, te has pasado, hiciste llorar a Miranda y Krory.

Quiso salir y golpear al albino, eso si mejoraría su día, puso su mano en la perilla dispuesto a abrirla, pero –ese maldito pero que tiene que venir– no pudo evitar pensar de que era muy raro que dos, ahora tres personas, hayan tocado su puerta, además de que era obvio que el albino sabia que las otras dos habían venido. Le sonó muy raro, pero aun así quería abrir la puerta, giro la perrilla y solo faltaba jalarla para que esta se abriera, pero entonces escucho una risa de fondo. ¿Seria malo abrir la puerta? tal ves solo empeoraría la cosa si salía. Apretó los dientes, pero no quería.

Por mala suerte, en todo este tiempo que conoció a Lavi, ese imbécil siempre hacia algunos planes para que el azabache haga lo que él quería que haga, varios funcionaron y muy pocos fueron los que no dieron efecto, y en esta ocasión se tonaba que era un plan de Lavi, eso y su risa que se escucho de fondo de los gritos de Allen.

Como dijo antes, estaba cansado, molesto y harto del día, y solo quería golpear a alguien para que se sintiera mejor, quería golpear a Moyashi, pero bueno, tal ves era mejor ir a golpear al culpable, para que así jamás vuelva a hacer algo parecido. Tuvo que resignarse y solo gritar:

-Cállate Moyashi, para que demonios ellos vienen aquí.

-Solo querían que te disfraces.

-¿Y yo por qué tendría que disfrazarme?

-Porque es Hallowen.

-A la mierda con esta estupidez de festividad, dejen de una puta ves hacer que yo me disfrace, y tú ocúpate en todas las putas deudas que tienes.

El albino estuvo apunto de responder, pero de la nada apareció en su cabeza todos los números que le faltaban pagar, y al pensarlo en tal cantidad de números él se quedo en algo que se podía llamar shock.

Lavi rió internamente, nadie, hasta ahora, pudo hablar con el azabache, mucho menos intentar a convencerle a que se ponga un disfraz, sabia que él era el único que podría hacerlo, nadie mas que él. Confiado fue y alejo a Allen, bueno no, empujo a Allen para que se parte de la puerta. Sonrió, si a él lo obligaban a disfrazarse, tendría que obligar a otro. Giro la perrilla.

Espero una respuesta de parte del otro, no la obtuvo y decidió irse a sentar al borde de la cama, esperando a otro infeliz que tocara la puerta, estaba mas que seguro que otro vendría a tocar la puerta, y en cierto sentido tuvo razón, pero a la ves no. Sí, si hubo otra persona y no, no tocaron la puerta. El descerebrado abrió la puerta.

-Hola Yuu –hablo el descerebrado.

_Esto seria fácil_, se decía el pelirrojo mientras daba unos cuentos pasos hacia el japonés, cerrando la puerta una ves que entró, solo tenia que ir a hablar con Kanda Yuu, tal ves tendría que estafarlo de algo y si no había ese algo, tal ves tendría que convencerle de darle algo, él y su buena palabra lograría lo que sea.

Los ojos azules de Kanda se posaron en la figura de Lavi, lo veía como un felino observa a su presa.

-¿Por qué no estás disfrazado?, sabes…–no tuvo ni la oportunidad de acabar lo que estaba diciendo, ya que al dar un paso mas cerca del japonés, este le dio un buen golpe en el estomago.

Ya estaba harto, demasiado harto de intentar soportar ese día, cansado de solo gritar , él, Lavi, había ocasionado que su humor, mágicamente, empore, no sé que hizo, ah, no espera, fue lo que hizo que otras personas fueran a tocar su puerta y joderlo con algo que no tenia ningún sentido.

El pelirrojo cayo al suelo, revolcándose en el piso por el dolor, Lavi se quejaba, pero aun así tenia una pequeña sonrisa en su puta cara, él se enojo aun mas. Lo pateo una y otra ves.

La sonrisa desapareció cuando lo piso. Esto ya no era un juego, era vivir o morir. Apenas, con sus manos quito el pie que estaba encima suyo, una ves libre, corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió rápido, tenia miedo esta ves de verdad podría, podría…no debía acabar ahí, ya se lo imaginaba que bookman decía "una ves un bookman jr murió por querer hacer disfrazar a alguien" . No le gusto aquello, no tuvo nada de gracioso.

¿Creía que se podría ir tan fácilmente?, ya lo dijo antes, él no estaba de humor desde que despertó, y toda la rabia acumulada se fue en el imbécil que tuvo la osadía de entrar en su cuarto. El pelirrojo le dio la espalda para irse del cuarto rápido, por mala suerte Kanda es mas rápido que Lavi, llegando así a patearle en la espalda antes que este se fuera. Con la fuerza de la patada, el parchado choco contra la barandilla que era utilizada para cuidar el no caer hasta el primer piso. Kanda saco a mugen listo para decapitarlo, eso se podría llamar "mejorar su día".

Lavi le había dicho de que iba a ir a convencerle a Kanda a que se pusiera disfraz, y pidió ayuda a ella y a Allen, sin embargo ella tuvo que irse a servirle café a su hermano y a la sección científica, entonces tuvo que decirles que ellos vayan sin ella. Aun así, después de servirles café, fue caminando por los pasillos con dirección hacia la habitación de Kanda, para ver si seguían intentando converse o si ya lo habían hecho. Al estar a poco pasos del cuarto de Kanda, y ver lo que pasaba, sus pasos aumentaron de velocidad y frunció el ceño.

-¡Kanda! –grito la china.

El llamado detuvo cualquier acto, detuvo el pasó, pero no volteo a verla, ya sabia quien era, aun así sujetaba a mugen con el mismo propósito que antes.

-¿Lena? –hablo Lavi.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? –vio al pelirrojo y le ayudo a levantarse – ¿estás bien?

-Sip, estoy bien, si eso significa estar muy adolorido.

Los ojos violetas de la chica se dirigieron enojados hacia la figura de Kanda, puso su mano en la cadera mientras decía:

-Kanda discúlpate con Lavi.

Lavi le vio un poco sorprendido, bueno no tanto, creo que era mas enojado, no quería caridad, él tenia que salir de esa situación, él era un bookman por amor a Dios, no necesitaba ser salvado.

-No, ese imbécil me jodio toda la mañana, no pienso disculparme.

-Kanda, vamos hazlo –se acero a él y le estiro de la oreja– Lavi solo intentaba hacer que te disfraces, eso no es malo, o tanto para que reacciones así.

No quería aceptarlo, en verdad, y si lo aceptaba debería estar borracho, pero cuando la chica le agarraba de esa forma en verdad que dolía, no sé que hacia, pero era horrible.

-Es malo, muy malo y es poco lo que le hice.

Lavi solo los veía, no tenia que estar ahí esperando que por arte de magia el japonés pidiera disculpa, aunque para que decir eso le parecía muy interesante de ver, pero no ahora, ahora estaba enojado, entonces solo sonrió fingidamente feliz y dijo:

-No Lena, déjalo en paz, yo fui el culpable, era que no mande a Miranda, Krory y Allen, era que yo toque su puerta, esto es técnicamente mi culpa –aja, claro su culpa, hay sí como no– entonces, lo siento Yuu, para la próxima no te molesto –sonrió.

Lenalee le vio confundida y Kanda arqueo una cejo, a ambos se vino la misma pregunta ¿¡De verdad Lavi dijo aquello!?

-¿De verdad? –confirmo Lenalee.

-Sip –creció un poco mas la sonrisa– _no te preocupes, le haré pagar después _–dijo en su mente.

La chica, ya que Lavi acepto que era su culpa y se disculpo con el japonés, soltó la oreja del muchacho, la cual estaba roja por la fuerza usada al sujetarlo. El muchacho se estaba por entrar a su cuarto para mandar a la mierda a todo el mundo.

-Kanda, espera –hablo Lenalee– ven conmigo.

-¿Para? –fue lo único que dijo.

-Ven –le siguió llamando, pero al ver que el muchacho no le hacia caso decidió acercarse a él, sujetarle la muñeca y le estiro.

Siendo sinceros, si otra persona le hubiera agarrado de la muñeca y le hubiera llevado a quien sabe donde, a esa persona lo hubiera golpeado y se hubiera ido, de verdad, porque él era él, además con su humor actual…pero con Lenalee era diferente, ni siquiera se le cruzo por la mente aquel acto, solo se dejo arrastrar por la china que estaba disfrazada de bruja, con su sombrero en punta y aquella capa que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, en la otra mano tenia ese palo que era su barita mágica. Era lamas bonita y tierna bruja que vio algunas ves, no es como si él viera brujas, pero en los cuentos que cuando era niño se lo leían, en esos dibujitos se veían brujas feas y malvadas, Lenalee era todo lo contario a aquello.

La chica detuvo los pasos cuando legaron a un lugar que parecía un sótano, como la cambiaron de orden, él jamás fue a esa habitación y no sabia que le llevaron ahí o de que era ese lugar, solo se quedo parado en el marco de la puerta.

Lenalee soltó la mano del azabache y entró a la habitación, para ir buscando entre los cajones, vio todos, al final solo se resigno y saco lo único que había.

-¿Te quieres disfrazar de vampiro? –pregunto.

Rápidamente comprendió lo que estaba sucediendo, claro, la chica le llevo ahí para darle un disfraz, se enojo, pero no mucho.

-No.

-Es el único disfraz que queda, es eso o podrías disfrazarte de momia.

-De ninguno, no pienso disfrazarme.

-Kanda ya hemos hablado de esto muchas veces, hoy es Hallowen.

-¿Y?, yo nunca me he disfrazado.

-No seas así, yo jamás te he visto disfrazado, ni cuando éramos niños, ¿podrías hoy, por primera ves, disfrazarte?

Kanda lo pensó un rato, y vio aquel disfraz que sujetaba Lenalee.

-Yo quiero verte como vampiro, ¿Me harías el favor?

Él no dijo nada, solo agarro el disfraz de vampiro, mientras que en la cara de Lenalee se formaba una sonrisa.

-No pienso disfrazarme de una momia.

-Ok señorito no quiero llevar papel por todo mi cuerpo, te espero en el salón que utilizamos para fiestas, mas te vale ir y disfrazado ¿de cuerdo?

-Tsk

-Bien, te espero ahí –salió de cuarto– mas vale que no tardes mucho –sonrió y se fue.

El japonés solo le vio como se iba, suspiro, ella por fin lo logro, vio el disfraz que ahora tenia entre sus manos, no quería disfrazarse, esto le parecía estúpido como lo dijo antes, pero era por Lenalee, ella y su insistencia, además que ella últimamente también se disfrazaba y antes, cuando, eran niños, ni idea de disfrazarse, había cambiado tanto, antes no sonreía y ahora era todo lo contario. Viendo el lado bueno, no se disfrazo de momia como casi todos en la orden, como toda la sección científica, algunos generales, bookman y bookman jr.

…..

Más tarde….

-Tú….pero yo…¿Estoy soñando verdad?

Kanda frunció el ceño.

-¿Algún problema idiota?

-Pues ahora que lo dices, si, si tengo un problema, ¿cómo Lenalee te convenció y yo no?

-Lavi no hagas tanto lio, yo le estoy pidiendo que se disfrazara desde años atrás, por fin me ha hecho caso.

_-Pero yo soy yo, yo soy un bookman, se supone que yo puedo hacer que las personas hagan lo que yo quiera, entonces, ¿por qué?, ¿mi manipulación de gente esta tan mala? _– pensó, y solo sonrió ante la gente cerca de él– igualmente Lena, es impresionante.

-Tsk, cierra el pico conejo.

Lavi se enojo, pero primero estaba su crisis interna antes de estar preocupándose por cosas así. Lenalee le dijo a Chouji que fuera a apagar la luz para comenzar a decir historias de terror.

-Bueno –dio un pequeño aplauso para llamar la atención de todos– ¿quieren comenzar a contar historias de terror?

Todos de vieron como pensando quien iba comenzar. Krory, como se dijo antes, estaba disfrazado de zombie y algunos no pudieron evitar pensar que era un vampiro zombie. Miranda era algo así como una mucama, usando su anterior traje, pero como a Lavi le pareció tan absurdo el disfraz que agarro salsa de tomate y le embarro el traje, luego le estaba por dar un chuchillo para que parezca una mucama asesino, se arrepintió de la idea al recordar que ella era muy torpe. Chouji, estaba disfrazado de la misma cosa que Lavi en un principio estaba, si, estaba de pirata, compró una mano de garfio creo que le robo una parche a Lavi o algo así. Allen estaba disfrazado de un hombre lobo, estaba todo el cuerpo lleno de pelos gracias a ese disfraz que había en la orden, pero gracias a eso alguien –Lavi– le botaban cosas diciéndole que lo atrape, si, lo trataban como a un perro. De los demás, ya se dijeron de que estaban disfrazados, y los que quedan en la orden no fueron o no quisieron ir.

-¿Quién comienza? –pregunto Lenalee.

-Que Yuu lo haga –ofreció Lavi.

Kanda lo vio entre enojado y un poco sorprendido.

-No, yo no voy a contar.

-Kanda tienes que hacerlo, todos vamos a hacerlo.

-Si no seas un aguafiestas Bakanda –hablo Allen.

-Tsk, ya lo haré.

Muchos de los que estaban ahí lo vieron sorprendidos, quiero decir, Kanda acepto muy rápidamente, sin saber que Kanda tenia una mente muy aterradora. Lavi sonrió divertido, tal ves con eso, por un momento, se olvide de su crisis. Lenalee igualmente sonrió, feliz de que Kanda este disfrutando el momento.

-¿Saben del conde Vlad?

Lavi le vio, el Conde Vlad mas la imaginación tan bizarra y aterradora de Yuu, esto no saldría bien, en un momento pensó que era mala idea de haberle contado esa historia una ves, es que era eso o su vida y él amaba su vida, tenia que seguir vivo hasta lo cien.

-¿Quién es él? –preguntó Allen.

-Es un pariente de Kro-chan –contesto Lavi.

El albino volteó para ver al hombre.

-¿Era tu abuelo Krory?

El hombre estaba apunto de decir que no, no lo era, aunque no sabia bien porque Lavi dijo eso, ya que, él no conocía al hombre nombrado por Kanda. Lenalee interrumpió la respuesta de Krory con una pequeña risa.

-No Allen-kun, el Conde Vlad, conocido también como Vlad el empalador era una príncipe de Valaquia, se dice que el castigaba a sus enemigos y traidores de métodos horribles. Se dice que murieron entre 400000 a 1000000 personas.

-Exacto, también se dice que él fue la inspiración para comenzar con la historia de Drácula, aunque no esta muy seguro –puso Lavi.

-No soy un vampiro –se quejo Krory

-Sí, sí Kro-chan, di lo que quieres, pero que conste que traigo ajo.

Krory hizo una mueca enojado.

-Bueno, Kanda continua con la historia.

-Se dice que una ves el Conde Vlad se encontró con.. –vio las personas a su alrededor– tres personas, esas personas imbéciles fueron a querer robarle, y cuando los encontró el Conde, decidió castigaros por aquello. Encerró a tres en una de sus celdas –se acomodo mejor en la silla– Agarró al primero –su voz se torno mas fría y escalofriante– ese tipo tenia el cabello de color mas soso del mundo, una cicatriz en la cara. A ese, lo llevo al cuarto utilizado para torturar a la gente. Conocía a esa persona, por lo cual sabia que ese tipo era un tragón, por eso le quebró la mandíbula, su hueso se escucho como se rompía –los ojos de Kanda brillaron malévolamente– ese tipo ni pudo gritar bien cuando lo hizo. Luego saco unos ganchos y se los puso en los ojos, luego estiro los ganchos haciendo que se salgan los ojos. Mas tarde procedió a empalarlo.

Allen palideció y tembló en su asiento, algo le decía que esa persona era él.

-Luego agarro al segundo, este tenia el cabello asquerosamente extravagante y tenia solo un ojo –Lavi trago saliva– como también lo conocía, sabia que era un mujeriego, entonces lo castró –el parchado se estremeció en su asiento– como le desesperó oírlo gritar decidió empalarlo –el pelirrojo suspiro– pero –los ojos de Kanda brillaron, su tono se volvió mas malvado y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Kanda mientras seguía contando– no lo hizo como siempre lo hacia ya que metió el palo de 3,50m. por la boca del sujeto. Como era un tarea difícil tardo mucho tiempo en hacerlo, pero cuando lo logro, hizo que el palo estuviera recto, para que así la gravedad hiciera efecto y poco a poco el cuerpo aun no muerto cayera lentamente. Murió cuando su cabello no tan largo toco el suelo.

La china, la cual escuchaba sin tener mucho temor por las palabras del japonés, le pareció aun mas interesante la historia, pero cuando desvió la mirada a sus amigos se dio cuenta de que la mayoría no les gustaba la historia. La cara de Allen llego a tener el mismo color que su cabello, mientras su cuerpo se iba un poco atrás, intentando estar lejos de azabache. Lavi lo veía perturbado, mientras su cuerpo se iba a la izquierda intentando no estar al alcance del chico, ya que este le podría matar. Los que estaban peor era Krory, Miranda y Chouji, estos se fueron a un rincón del cuarto mientras lagrimeaban un poco y temblaban de pies a cabeza, parecía como si esperaran su muerte o algo así. Al ver como todo el mundo estaba, decidió parar la historia antes de dejar traumados a los tres chicos en un rincón.

-Y al tercero….

-Kanda, –interrumpió Lenalee– ya es suficiente, ya los asustaste a todos –invitó a ver a los demás.

-¿Y?

-Y yo creo que es suficiente historias de terror por ahora –se paro de la silla dispuesta a ir a prender la luz.

-No seas así Lena, que yo aun no cuento mi historia –renegó Lavi.

-Lavi, –medio susurro– mira como están Krory, Miranda y Chouji, si le contamos otra historia van a ponerse a llorar y no van a dormir esta noche. Mas tarde, si quieres, puedes contarla.

-Pero…

-Tiene razón Lavi, ¿recuerdas la otra ves que hiciste asustar a Krory?

El pelirrojo recordó que ese hombre le toco la puerta para que pudiera dormir con alguien, ya que se asusto mucho, y ese cuarto era el mas cerca, lo cual provoco que bookman se enojara y botara a su alumno afuera para que arregle las cosas con el hombre. Al final Lavi mando a Krory a dormir con Allen, el cual acepto como el niño bueno que es, pero él se quedo afuera porque su maestro ya no le quiso abrir.

-Tienes razón Allen, yo quiero cama, entonces cuando ellos se vayan yo cuento mi historia –sonrió malévolamente.

Lavi pensó ya en que seria su historia, no sabia si iba a ganar a Yuu, ese que a él le hizo pensar en huir ya que parecía que el azabache quería cometer asesinado en primer grado, aun así les contaría una experiencia horrible que tuvo en la guerra de modo de historia, algo así que cuando muere alguien te tienes que cubrir con esa misma persona y que te debes embarrar con la sangre para parecer muerto, solo que él aumentaría mas cosas, tal ves algo incoherente, pero lo haría.

-¿Quieres ya comer dulces? –pregunto Lenalee.

De inmediato todas las personas fueron a ver los dulces sugeridos por la chica, excepto Kanda, al cual no le gustaban los dulces, tal ves por eso no le gustaba esa festividad y le parecía de lo mas idiota. Se quedo en un esquina sentando, no se podía ir, ya que si se iba Lenalee le iría a buscar, acabaría siendo lo mismo, tal ves Lavi también lo busque, no, ese pelirrojo se alejaría de él por un buen tiempo o por lo menos ese día, sonrió internamente, por lo menos había hecho algo bueno ese día.

-¿La quieres? –una voz femenina se escucho y la vista se le fue bloqueada por una manzana que estaba en frente de él.

Cuando el muchacho desvió la mirada a la derecha se encontró con la chica, la cual llevaba una manzana en la otra mano, mientras le sonreía.

-Se que no te gusta los dulces –le dijo– así que traje esto.

El azabache agarro la manzana y procedió a morderla, mientras que la chica se sentó junto a él. Era verdad que al azabache no le gustaba ver a la gente sonreír, no entendía como la gente podía sonreír con esta puta vida, todo era una mierda, la gente parecía no notarlo y sonreían, pero esa misma lógica cambiaba con Lenalee, la chica le había contando todo lo que le hicieron y Kanda por un momento se sintió identificado por aquello. Se podría llamar a esto un amor fraternal, pero sabia, dentro de él que no era así, tal ves solo otra ves tenia que negar todo esto y seguir con el día que no acabo siendo tan malo.

-¿Qué paso con tu torta de chocolate? –hablo Kanda.

-Lenalee le vio y sonrió, al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se tornaban de un color rosa.

-Em… bueno Jerry no lo hizo –le dijo y Kanda le vio– ok, en toda la mañana no pude resistir y me lo estuve comiendo, ahora ya no hay nada –le confeso.

Si lo piensa bien, no fue tan mal Hallowen o por lo menos eso pensó hasta que entró Komui a la sala, vio como Lenalee y Kanda estaban en un rincón, sentados juntos comiendo manzana y la chica se reía nerviosa después de confesarle aquello. ¿No fue tan mal Hallowen?

Fin…

* * *

><p>Bueno, este es el fin de la primera historia de estos 6 días, la próxima va a ser una a la que llamo "soy tu padre", jajajaja. Da igual, espero que les haya gustado y se hayan reído, ya que es el motivo inicial de esto, pero...bueno, quisiera ver un reviews para saber que les pareció mi historia. Antes de despedirme quiero decir ¡Feliz Hallowen!, eso es todo, adiós.<p> 


End file.
